For analytical tests it is known to apply a plurality of samples, for instance, by means of a pipette onto a flat card-shaped substrate and to analyse the samples on this chard-shaped flat sample holder by means of an analytical reader. Moreover, sample holders for analytical tests are known in the form of microtiter plates or microplates. A microtiter plate a flat plate with multiple “wells” used as small test tubes. A microtiter plate typically has 6, 24, 96, 384 or even 1536 sample wells arranged in a rectangular matrix. Each well of a microtiter plate typically holds somewhere between tens of nanoliters to several milliliters of liquid.
The object of the present invention is to provide for a new sample holder and a method of using such a sample holder.